Do you Know how to Dance?
by LondonPrincess99
Summary: Takes place before Sozin's Comet.  I don't want to give to much away but this is an adventure where Katara and Zuko realize there feelings towards one another.  Kataang lovers don't bother reading because this story is to good for you!  Need Reviews!
1. The Plan

**Hey Zutara lovers! I promise that this will be one of, if not the best stories you have ever read. Stick with me on this.**

* * *

><p><span>Flash forward<span>:

"Do you know how to dance?"

"What?" she looked up at him as he took her hands.

"I said…" he repeated as he took a step closer, "do you know how to dance?"

3 Days Earlier:

"OK everyone, we have to get to Ba Sing Se to plan for Sozan's comment." Aang said pacing back and forth in front of the group of teens, "Sense Appa got hurt we are going to need to find a new way there… So any ideas?"

"We could always infiltrate a fire nation war balloon" Sokka suggested as he shrugged his shoulders up.

"And where do you propose we get one of those?" Zuko questioned as he raised his head up and glared at Sokka from under his long hair.

"Uumm… I got nothing," Sokka said letting out a big breath looking disappointed.

"Well luckily for all of you… I have an idea," Zuko said smirking as he glanced over at Katara who just rolled her eyes, "A pirate ship."

Toph rolled her eyes, "I don't like Sparky's idea. Why can't we just walk or do something that lets me stay on the ground?"

"What do you think Aang?" Katara asked in an annoyed tone.

"Uumm… actually I'll have to agree with Zuko," everyone's jaws dropped and Zuko's raised an eyebrow, "it just seams like the quickest way and we could use all the saved time we can get," Aang said quickly while not making eye contact with anyone.

"OK then. How do YOU propose we get hold of a pirate ship?" Katara asked batting her eyelashes with a sweet sarcastic tone to her voice.

It was Zuko's turn to roll his eyes while he said, "actually I already have a plan princess," he spat.

* * *

><p>"OK. Everyone know their part right?" Zuko asked as the group gave him affirming nods, "Right then lets go."<p>

Katara linked arms with him as they strolled into pirate bays village from the rocks they were hiding behind. They walked into dozens of shops and inns and none of them were empty.

"May I help you?" a man from behind the counter asked as Zuko and Katara as they walked in.

"Umm… Yes actually," Zuko replied.

"… Well… What is it?" the store keeper asked, obviously getting impatient.

"Were looking for a umm... a scroll," Katara covered as she glared at the firebender.

"Well we had quite a valuable water bending scroll until some brats stole it!" he said while slamming his fist on the counter startling the "couple."

"Oh... well... maybe we'll just look somewhere else. Right honey" she said through her teeth as she Elbowed Zuko in the stomach.

"YEP. Yea well We'll just be going then," He said in pain stricken voice while glaring at the smirking waterbender.

"Do I know you? Because you two look awfully familiar."

"No no. You must be mistaken. Me and my... my fiance are just here traveling." Zuko spit out getting yet another glare from Zatara.

"Well we must get going, its pretty late and i have to cook dinner," Katara stated quickly before the man could recognize them as they walked out the door, "that was close," Katara whispered in Zukos ear with arms still linked.

"Yea, thanks to you!" he whispered back scowling, "why on earth would you mention a scroll!"

"Hey! Its not my fault" Zuko rolled his eyes,"it was the first thing that came to mind," she said suddenly taking a lot of interest in her shoes.

"Whatever, he said looking away from her, "we still have to find a building to set on fire."

Another couple walked by them as they stared lovingly at each other until they passed and both looked away from the other.

After walking along in silence for 5 minutes, Katara's eyes lit up. "Maybe it doesn't have to be a building," Katara said excitedly as she bounced up and down wrapping both hands on Zukos arm.

He stopped in his tracks,"... Well... Are you gonna tell me or not," the firebender said impatiently as he tapped his foot.

"A boat."

"A boat?"

She nodded.

"Ohh. A boat." he smiled and nodded, finally understanding.

"Lets go find the others and tell them." she said pulling Zuko by the arm deeper into the streets of the town.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just the beginning. But if you like it... Review. If you don't like it... Review. Because without 15 reviews i won't carry on with the story. So tell your friends about it. Tell you arch enemies about it. heck, tell your dog about it. Anything to get more reviews! Love Ya :)<strong>


	2. Taking the Ship

Taking the Ship

**Ok this chapter has some ideas taken from pirates of the Caribbean. Nothing major but the look of some of the ships and the outfits of some of the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"OK everyone this is how everything is going to go down. I am going to set the pirates biggest boat; aka the Hantless, on fire and then Katara will push it out to sea using her water bending. Toph and Sokka, you will go back into the town and find one of those gambling games and make us some money for supplies and food. Aang, you will hide Appa and Momo under the dock and wait for Toph and Sokka and then Katara and I to come. Once we are all there, the docks will be empty because the pirates will be trying to stop the fire on their main boat, giving us enough time to take the Silver Gem, aka the fastest boat, and sail off to Ba Sing Se," Zuko finished as he circled the picture of Ba Sing Se in the ground with the tip of a stick.<p>

Katara studied his pictures and nodded, "This might actually work if we're lucky. "

"Yea we're never lucky," Sokka said as he rested his head on his fist, that was proper up on his leg.

"Well even if this doesn't work we're just back to square one," Aang said with the shrug of his shoulders.

"Yea that, or we could all die!" Sokka yelled throwing his arms up in the air.

"As long as all I have to do is make some money, I'm in," Toph said getting up from the rock she was sitting on.

"Well now that everyone is on a positive note," Zuko glared at Sokka, "let's go, it's already starting to get dark."

"Kay everyone and just remember to just stick to the plan," Katara said as she grabbed Zuko's arm and pulled him out of the edge of the woods and into the village.

* * *

><p>Once the pair of them reached the dock the walked down it a few times until the coast was fleas and Katara and Zuko climbed aboard the Hantless. Once aboard the giant ship, Zuko started to set fire to it as Katara stood watch.<p>

Once the ship was almost covered in a layer of flames they jumped off and Katara moved it out to sea. It was about 1/2 a mile from the dock when a crew member of The Silver Gem shouted, "FIRE!"

* * *

><p>As all of the villagers boarded their smaller ships and rowboats, Zuko lead Katara o the now empty Silver Gem.<p>

As far as Zuko could figure the pirated wouldn't risk taking the Silver Gem because if that one caught on fire, they would have nothing.

Zuko didn't do enough fire damage to sink the boat but it would need quite a few repairs.

They waved to the rest of the gang who quickly climbed aboard. Appa was the last one to cross the gangplank and once he got on deck Aang air bended so that the boat would head out of the bay.

Once the pirates realized that their fastest boat had been stolen, it was already out of range and to far away to catch up with.

* * *

><p>Sokka's mouth hung open as Zuko laughed. This caught everyone attention.<p>

"I can't believe it. Our plan actually worked," Sokka said in disbelief.

"You mean my Plan?" Zuko said with a smirk as he leaned on a barrel.

"Umm guys? There is one tiny little flaw to this plan," and said stepping into the conversation.

"Oh yea? And what might this flaw be?" Zuko asked.

"Well it's just that... NONE OF US KNOW HOW TO SAIL A PIRATE SHIP!"

Everyone was stunned to see Aang flip out like that.

Toph finally spoke up, "We're all going to die!" she wailed.

"No we're not going to die. I mean I have sailed on fire nation ships and how much different can they be?"

"Oh please! Those metal monsters are nothing at all like pirate ships. Now a water tribe sailboat is more like a pirate ship and I can sail one. So I nominate myself Captain Sokka!" Sokka said finally getting out of his plan trance.

"Yea, maybe if I wanted to die," Zuko mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"Well I helped a lot on the fire nation ship after I saved Aang and I also know hoe to sail a water nation ship so I think that it would be best if we didn't have a captain," Katara suggested as Zuko slowly backed away to the front of the ship.

"Fine with me as long as I get the wheel!" Zuko said making a dash for the steering wheel.

Toph held the back of Sokka's shirt as he tried to run and most likely attach Zuko for the captain's job on the ship.

Katara rolled her eyes and announced that she was going below deck to look for supplies.

* * *

><p>Katara came up on deck to find Zuko still at the steering wheel, Sokka looking at some maps on a barrel and directing Toph on which roped to tie up or loosen, and Aang air bending to make the ship go faster.<p>

She was pleasantly surprised by this unusual behavior but soon shook it off as she lugged a huge chest up to the top deck.

Everyone (except Toph who heard) watched Katara suspiciously as she opened it to revile different varieties if cloth.

"I think that it would be best if we dressed like pirates just in case we ran into any other ships or else they might be suspicious," Katara finished as she motioned to the chest of pirate clothing.

* * *

><p>Katara wore tight black pants, a baggy white long sleeve shirt with a black leather corset and a vest with two pockets to go on top of the white shirt. Her outfit was topped off by long black boots, a large black hat with a feather pointed down in it while wearing her hair down. She also had a thick-strapped belt with an large, metal belt buckle. In her belt was a sword.<p>

Toph picked out an outfit almost identical to her normal one but this one was black. She wore a black cloth headband and had a sword.

Sokka picked out boots with some gray baggy pants, held up by an oversized belt. He had a baggy white shirt and a sash belt thing that held his sword. He also took a triangular hat and found a fake beard and mustache.

Zuko decided upon a thick strip of red fabric that he tied around his head just below his hairline. He also put on an off-white, long-sleeved shirt that he wore open in the front. He had a gray collared coat that was quite large. Under his coat was a long black vest with white cloth tied around his waist numerous times that had a light gray belt on top of it. His dual duo swords were tucked into his belt. He also had on worn, baggy pants that were gray. Lastly he has tall 1-inch healed boots with the boots rims flipped over.

They all looked around at each other.

"Not bad," Katara said as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well I think that it is obvious that Sokka looks the best," Toph said with a smirk.

"Why thank you," he gleamed. Everyone stared at him waiting for him to catch on, "Hey!" he exclaimed, finally realizing his mistake.

Toph laugh as she headed back to the side of the ship.

Katara glanced up at Zuko who was looking at her. He turned away quickly and cleared his throat, "Well umm… I'll be steering the boat if anyone needs me," he said sneaking one last glance at Katara before heading toward the front of the ship.

Katara shrugged to herself as she headed over to side of the ship, where she climbed up the rope ladder and made her way to the crows' nest.

She stood there looking out to the open sea, wondering what crazy event will come next.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I hope you like my second chapter. Hopefully it makes a little more sense now. I'll update as soon as I can but in the meantime, you should check out my other stories. Thanks! Review!<strong>


	3. news on new story

**Ok all my lovely readers, I just started a new story and would love your feedback! Thanks times like a 100 billion gazillion!**


End file.
